


The Love Lagoon: A Dramione Love Story

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Blue Lagoon (1980)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Physical Abuse, Post-Hogwarts, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: After five years of being abused by her husband Ron Weasley, Hermione needs a vacation, like big time. She sees an advertisement for a tropical getaway on the Internet while she is working late on filing yet another wand permit in the lowest bowels of the Ministry of Magic. But as she is flying to the Caribbean, an accident happens where everyone dies in the ocean, save for her childhood bully Draco Malfoy. They swim to a nearby deserted island, and have to learn how to rely on each other and survive, or die, miles away from both the muggle and wizarding world...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione

My vision blacked in and out as I felt Ron's fists punch me all over my body, rendering it black and blue. I then vaguely heard his belt being unbuckled, then his fly being unzipped. 

My legs were roughly shoved open, and his cock being shoved into my ass. I had no more will left to fight. What was the point? He would just beat me to a pulp yet again. He grunted and groaned like a pig as he thrust rapidly in and out of my ass. 

Then I heard him stiffen, and he grunted softly, "LavLav." He came in a rushing torrent, and he pulled out of me, rudely spraying my back with the rest of his cum.

I heard him leave, and go into the bathroom to get cleaned up. My eyesight came back to me. I was lying on the plush rug by the Queen sized rickety bed that I shared with Ron. I could feel my body at this point, and everything felt sore to me. I would have bruises and pain for a long time after this beating, I could feel it.

I curled up into a ball, and waited for Ron to get dressed and leave. But before he did, he spit right in my face. "Yeah, lay right there my little mudblood whore. I'll be back in a jiffy. If you move, I'll fucking kill you."

He slammed the front door behind him, and I burst into sobbing gasps. I never knew what the hell was wrong with Ron lately...

🌌-----

I managed to crawl around on the floor, knowing that I was getting blood all over everything. I did not give a fuck by this point. I made my way to the bathroom, and dragged my body into the shower. I used wandless magic to turn the faucet knob to hot. I let the shower water soothe me, and some strength I didn't know that I had welled up inside of me, and I stripped my torn work suit off of me, and let the heat from the shower soothe my muscles.

Slowly, but surely, the pain receded, and I was able to stand up on shaky legs to wash my hair and body. I even shaved with my razor. I brushed my teeth, flossed, and looked in the mirror.

A scarred, beaten woman looked back at me with hollow hazel eyes. A rage washed over me. I felt my magic shimmer around me, and I pulled it back in before I destroyed everything. 

"No, fuck it," I murmured aloud.

No, I would not kill him, death was too good for the bastard. I packed up what I could in my new, sleek black purse that I enchanted with the Undetectable Extension Charm. When my personal effects were all packed away. I took off my bridal set.

I stepped outside my flat, and pointed my wand at my home for five years. The place was a shithole, always had been, but Ron had insisted that we live on his income. I was stupid and naive enough to go along with whatever he wanted. Well, fuck that, I would live the way I always wanted...

🌌-----

"Incendio," I cast with my wand. I tossed my bridal set into the flames when the fire was big enough, and found a hidden spot to apparate from. I decided to go to Ginny and Harry's. They had a house full of kids, but I was sure that they had a guest room that I could use. 

When I got there, I knocked on the front door, and Ginny answered the door. She took one look at my face, and wordlessly let me in. She didn't have to be told what happened: she understood, because it was not the first time that I had to come here seeking sanctuary from Ron's brutish fists. 

Ginny fixed us both tea, and I sat across from her at the kitchen table. "How bad was it this time?"

I told her everything, and Ginny began to cry. "Merlin's beard. I never thought he would progress to rape. I'm so sorry, Min."

"Yeah," I said, sniffling. I blew my nose on a tissue. "Do you think I could stay here until I get another apartment squared away?"

Ginny reached across the table to pat my hands. "Of course. You don't need to ask, what are sisters for, after all?"

I cringed at that. "Please don't remind me that I have to face that abusive prick in court."

Ginny sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. I only meant it as it pertains to our friendship. Do you think that he will really try to kill you?"

I nodded. "He seemed dead serious about it."

"That settles it then, I will have Harry's aurors protect you at all times," Ginny said firmly. "No buts. My brother will have his due, I promise you that, Hermione. But until you are free of Ron, I must insist that you have guards when you go to work and such."

I knew that there was no point in arguing with my sister in law on this. She was a lioness when it came to protecting her kids, and she extended that to me. I was so grateful to her in that moment. 

I went to my guest bedroom, and freshened up. I later helped Ginny make dinner, and I was thankful that Albus Severus and Luna wasn't home from Hogwarts, because I didn't want to have to have their parents shoo their kids out of the room so that the adults could talk about my abuse at Ron Weasley's hands.

Ginny and I told Harry what happened, and he smashed a glass against the wall in his rage. His green eyes blazed with a rage that did not surprise me, but Ginny was a little disturbed by it. 

"Ginny, may I speak to Hermione alone, please?" Harry asked. 

"Sure. I'll just clean this up."  
"I'm sorry, Gin."

"It's okay, I want to hex his balls off too," Ginny chuckled...

🌌---- 

When we retired to his study, Harry locked it behind him, and cast a muffilato charm on it. He kissed me lightly, and held me close. 

"He found out, didn't he?" Harry asked. I wordlessly nodded.

Harry let go of me, and he hit his desk hard. "Fuck. It's no excuse for what he did, though. I can't help for what I feel for you, Min."

I went to Harry, and rubbed his back. "I know. But it's probably not wise to continue this...what we have."

"Even when we have a son together, Hermione?" Harry asked. I wished he wouldn't bring up Albus Severus. But I suppose it needed to be said after all this time. "You know it would devastate Ginny if she knew that her baby died on the operating table."

I nodded. "I know. But Ron saw the text you sent me, the one that invited me out to that new romcom movie. He smashed my phone, and did what he did."

Harry swore. "I should have had you guarded from day one. I only married Ginny because it was expected of me, same as you with Ron."

"Yeah. But I thought he loved me."  
"I won't tell Ginny about our son."

"I know. But in time, you should tell Albus," I reasoned. "I love you, Harry, but it's probably best if we aren't together."

"You're right."  
"But?"  
"May I? Just one night?"

I blushed, and nodded. He led me to the guest bedroom, and there, we made sweet, tender love. In the beginning, it was very hard, because I kept flashing back to Ron's brutal treatment of me, but when Harry obiliviated those parts of my memories, I just revelled in being with Harry, and losing myself in him for hours, until he left me to join Ginny in their bed...


	2. The Fight

Hermione

"You...you're fucking my best  
friend?!" Ron exploded over dinner. Dinner that I had lovingly prepared, even though I was tired from work. 

He smashed the dining room table in his rage, and grabbed me by the throat, throttling me. "How long?! How long has Harry Potter been sticking his cock into your filthy mudblood cunt?!!" 

I couldn't speak as he was strangling me. "Ev--ever since we--we were on the run hunting horcruxes. Albus Severus is my son, not Ginny's. Hers died from birth complications, but I had just given birth to my son, and I gave up my child for the sake of peace in their marriage."

Ron drew back in shocked. His blue eyes were wide with astonishment. "You...you filthy, disgusting WHORE!!!" Ron screamed.

We fought then, and at first, I was able to overpower him. But then Ron quickly gained the upper hand, and I blacked out. I came to as he was raping me anally. I no longer remembered where I was, nor how I ended up on the floor...

🌌----

Two Years Later...

I woke up with a start as I had a nightmare yet again of Ron beating me. Five years of his brutish fists, and his explosive rage attacks. I quickly found a penthouse in the more affluent part of London, and I lived there anonymously under the false name of Jane Vance. 

I felt safe there, but I honestly felt a bit guilty about never being able to interact with my son. Harry took care of Albus Severus well, but he tried like hell to stay away from me in any romantic capacity. Our resolve didn't last long, and before we knew it, we were finding more and more creative ways to see one another. 

The divorce had been a grueling ordeal, and I didn't get half of what I asked for in court. But after five years, I was finally free, and I was able to take my maiden name again. Ron was locked up in Azkaban for domestic violence, and I had a restraining order against him as well. 

I was working at my job in the Wand Permit department. Why the Ministry of Magic decided to adopt some of MACUSA's policies, I had no idea, but apparently, the Americans who had immigrated here after the fall of Voldemort, gained enough of a foothold here to require foreign visitors to Europe to fill out Wand Permits in order for them to use their wands legally. I personally thought it was a ridiculous policy, but since I became too outspoken with my S.P.E.W. policies, I was given the job of being the head of the Wand Permit office. Yay, for me.

I was finishing up a long shift when I decided to play with my smartphone for a bit. I noticed a random email pop up in my email. Normally, I would just hit that SPAM button, but it was a trip to the Caribbean. I could bring a plus one, but since I chose not to date after my marriage with Ron Weasley went down in flames, I was turned off by dating. 

Harry and I fell apart as well, and I was only able to see my son from afar as Aunt Hermione. I decided to separate myself from that situation, and just pour myself into work, and my studies in Transfiguration. I certainly had the credits to go into the training program, and the experience in the field from the war, but it was more out of a desire to leave my dead end job in the Ministry that I studied, not out of any intellectual greatness on my part. 

I clicked on the video attachment, and it showed picturesque island landscapes, with happy, tan couples having fun in the surf and perfect white beaches. My practical side didn't want to do it, but my Gryffindor side won out in the end, and I found the registration form. What the hell did I have to lose, really? A few hundred galleons? I didn't need to work after the war, the Ministry gave all of the heroes of the last wizarding war a giant golden parachute, but I worked to keep sane, honestly. I knew that retirement would not sit well with me, so I just decided to work in whatever capacity I could.

I signed the form, and emailed it back to the travel agency. I was not sure if I would even get the plane tickets, but it was worth a shot, in any case. I went home, and slept for twelve hours after my tired body hit the bed. When I woke up, I saw an email on my computer, and it sent me the details of my flight. I was to leave on Sunday, at 4:30 in the afternoon with six layovers along the way for the plane to refuel. I was going to be flying first class. The flight was Flight 790. Sunday was tomorrow, so I had only today to prepare. 

I jumped into action, and enchanted a carry on bag to carry whatever I needed, including survival things, because, you just never know. I packed some snacks, drinks, money, my technical comforts like my laptop computer, phone, MP3 player. With that done, I decided to call Harry and tell him the news. He was most encouraging, and basically told me to "Go for it."

I had an early dinner, and Netflixed and chilled until it was time for bed. I had no idea what to expect of the future, but it was sure to be interesting at any rate...


	3. Free At Last

Draco

I slipped off my wedding band off of my finger so that Kingsley Shacklebolt could melt it down. Astoria was less than cooperative in this respect, but with a few not so gentle prods from the Ministry guards, she threw them at the Minister of Magic. I tried to stifle my amusement as my now ex-wife was led out of the courtroom in chains.

I was then dismissed. Blaise and Ted was waiting for me, and Blaise said, "You need a drink, man. How about it?"

Part of me wanted to go drink with my friends, but after this hectic day in court, I just wanted to decompress by myself. "I have an early rotation tomorrow," I lied. "I have to hit the hay early. Sorry, guys. When I get back from the Caribbean, I'll be sure to owl you."

Blaise and Theo eyed each other, and Theo kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "It's okay, Blae. Let Draco relax in his own way. Come on, you still owe me for that lap dance you forced me to pay for. You're paying at the club tonight."

Blaise laughed. "Yeah, sure, hon. Let's go, but Drake, if you want to get out of that penthouse of yours, then you know where to find us."

"Amigos, yeah, I know," I said. I hugged my friends. I had no clue that I would be caught in the situation I would be in on my little flight to paradise, but if I had, I probably would have gone to the strip club with them, gay club or not. But how was I to know?

I just didn't want drunk gay wizards and muggles to hit on me. Oh, and if I tried to explain that I preferred women, they would have tried to argue with me about it; so no go there for me. I loved Blaise and Theo Nott, they were like my brothers, but they were the only gay dudes who understood that I didn't want them in _that_ way.

I checked out my emails and called St. Mungos to ensure that I had my summer vacation all lined up for a month. They confirmed it, and so I clicked on the video attachment in the email. A month long trip to the Caribbean. A plus one was allowed, but since I just got away with keeping Astoria Greengass's claws out of my Gringotts account, there was no way in hell that I would be travelling with a witch. No, for once, I would be travelling solo on this one.

I went to bed early after packing my essentials in my suitcase, and made it to the airport right on time. I just was not expecting that in the first class section that I would be seated next to Hermione Granger of all witches. Could things get any worse? No, I did not believe that they could; it was going to be a long flight, a very long flight, indeed...


	4. Free At Last Pt. 2

Hermione

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," I heard a snarky voice I never expected to hear again sit next to me.

I pulled one of my ear buds out of my ears, and glared at Draco Malfoy. "What do _you_ want, Malfoy? Please tell me that this is a nightmare, and I'm going to wake soon. Somebody please pinch me."

He pinched my forearm, and it hurt. "Ow! What the hell?!"

Draco smirked. "You said, 'somebody please pinch me,' and so I did. Believe me, I want to be as far away from you as possible, but it looks like we're on the same flight. Oh, and I'm not moving to Coach. I have never flown less than First Class via muggle transport in my life, and I'm not about to start now."

I frowned. "Fine! But none of your Slytherin bullshit. We aren't in school any more, and the war is over."

Draco smirked. "I know, but it's fun to tease you, Granger. Let's just try to get through this flight without killing each other, alright?"

I saw him hold out his hand, and I reluctantly shook it. A strange tingle flowed from my fingers to his, and we quickly wrenched our hands away from each other. But unfortunately, a passing flight attendant saw us shake hands, and she gave us two glasses of champagne.

"Oh, aren't you two just an adorable couple?!" The skinny Spanish lady gushed. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Five years, ma'am," Draco said, playing along. He kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Isn't that right, bae?"

I had no choice but to play along as well. I subtly crushed his hand. "Oh yes, baby. I'm so happy to be on this flight."

"Well, congrats on your anniversary," The flight attendant said, and left us alone to serve the few other customers that were in First Class with us.

I released Draco's hand immediately, and wiped his saliva off of my lips. "Don't ever kiss me again, you git!"

Draco chuckled. "Oh hush, you liked it. It's better than saying you're my cousin or sister. Relax, Granger, let her think we're an item. People will assume any way, because we do have a history together, like it or not."

I frowned, folding my arms across my chest. "Yes, a nasty, antagonistic one where you bullied my friends, and called me 'mudblood' those few times I stood up for Ron and Harry."

I lifted up the sleeve of my long sleeved dress, and showed him the scar Bellatrix LeStrange left me as a constant reminder of those horrible two months in deatheater captivity.

"Look at it," I demanded. "I went to every curse breaker I could, and apparently, it was the same curse that gave all of the deatheaters their tattoos, so hence, it is never coming off."

Draco looked sad as he traced a thumb along it gently. "I...I'm sorry, Hermione. But you know what would have happened if I tried to help you and your friends escape."

"Wait, you lied about not recognizing Harry?" I asked, just as the plane was taking off into the sky from Heathrow Airport. "But...but why?"

Draco released my arm and shrugged his shoulders. "Because it was the right thing to do, and I was tired of being the Dark Lord's prisoner."

His gray eyes took on a haunted quality as he remembered his part in the war. "You have no damn clue what he put me and my parents through, _nothing_. How would you like your mother to be raped in front of you several times? Oh, my father and Uncle Severus tried to stop it, but they were crucioed and beaten for their troubles. Oh, yeah, then, when that wasn't enough, I had to play rapist too to the prisoner witches. It was only the threat of being beaten to a pulp that made me able to perform. Yeah, being a deatheater was a barrel of laughs, Granger, just a regular riot."

I felt tears fill my eyes, and I put a hand on his arm. "I had no idea, Draco, I'm very sorry. I only thought of my own rapes and tortures. I cannot imagine what that must be like."

He sneered at me. "Don't do that."  
"Do what?"  
"Pity me. I don't need or want it."

I stopped touching him, and popped my ear buds back in, as an upbeat song by Ariana Grande came on. I switched off my iPod and put it in my carry on bag. Draco was reading something on his tablet, and not paying me any attention.

I sat back in my chair, and looked out over the darkening ocean spreading out below us. I digested all that Draco said to me. I had no clue he went through what he did, and he still carried on, despite everything that happened to him.

I took a nap, and Draco woke me when it was dinner time. "Thanks," I said, my voice groggy.

"Don't mention it."

I ordered a chicken Caesar salad, and had some of the Thai food they were serving. It was, of course, delicious. I only recall this meal with perfect clarity, because it was the last best meal I had for a very long time.

Somehow, I had dozed off, and ended up resting my head on Draco's shoulder. There was some kind of lightning, then an explosion at the back of the plane.

Draco shook me awake. There were no lights on, and he had his wand out. "Granger...Hermione, wake the hell up!"

I came awake, and grabbed my wand. "What....what is it?"

But I looked around, and saw the chaos around me. I grabbed my carry on bag, and he grabbed his suitcase, and shrank it to fit inside his coat pocket.

"We need to disapparate out of here now!" I shouted over the noise of the muggles screaming.

Draco grabbed me, and we disapparated with a loud pop, and landed on a tropical island miles from everything and everyone we knew and loved back home...


	5. The Island

Hermione

I woke up to heat and light, and the soothing sounds of the ocean. My eyelids fluttered open, and I saw Draco Malfoy walking along the beach shirtless, and picking up shells every once in a while.

"Good morning, Granger," Draco said, plopping down beside me in the sand. "I've tried apparating out of here with you, but some kind of wards around this place won't let me. So, I guess it's just you and me."

I sat bolt upright, and looked around for my bag. "Where is my stuff?"

Draco pointed on the grassy part of the shoreline. "Relax, I didn't look through it, not even to see if you had a phone. But with how things look, I don't see a plug or phone tower, so wherever we ended up, we're going to be roughing it for a while. I have your wand so don't worry about that."

I tried to stand up, and winced. "Ow! I hurt all over."

"Yeah, you hit the ground harder than me," Draco explained. He took out his wand. "Easy now, this is going to hurt, me healing you like this. But just bear with me, alright?"

"No. No way do I trust a Malfoy around me with a wand," I snapped back. "I don't trust you!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Do you see my dad or anyone else here, Granger? Now, clearly you can't heal yourself, so you have to trust me. I promise that if I had wanted you dead, that I would have just let you die on the plane along with everyone else. Now, hold still."

I tried to squirm away from him, but he held me fast, and he cast some very advanced healing spells over me. My muscles and bones snapped back into place, and I screamed in pain. But when he was done, I was able to stand up, and move without difficulty.

"Thanks," I said.

Draco grinned. "Yeah, you bet. I've been injured enough during Quidditch matches to memorize the spells Pomfrey uses when we were at school. Also, I happen to be a healer at St. Mungos, so thank your lucky stars that I'm a mediwizard."

"Doctor," I corrected. "Muggles would call you a doctor."

Draco shrugged. "Yeah, fine. Now, that you've suntanned enough today, I recommend that we make ourselves a shelter for the night. Based on the way those clouds look on the horizon, unless we can find a cave, or a hotel real soon, we're going to be caught in one hell of a thunderstorm."

I didn't want to believe him, but I saw the proof for myself, and hated to admit that in order to survive, we needed to learn to rely on one another.

"Fine. But once we're out of here, I'm not promising that we become friends, or anything," I reasoned. "Truce?"

Draco laughed. "Sure, whatever. Alliance, truce, whatever you want to call it. If you want to continue the petty school rivalry, we can do that, or we can get over this stupid feud between us. I'll start: I'm very, very sorry, Hermione."

I couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy of all wizards was apologizing. He held out his hand, and I shook it. We gathered up our stuff, and ventured into the woods. Halfway into trudging through the woods, I had to take off my heels, and I wanted to complain about my stockings getting sandy, but I kept silent.

I ripped off my long sleeves, and wrapped one of my sleeves around my head like a bandanna. We searched for some tangible shelter, and three hours into the search, I said, "Fuck this. Draco, hold my bag."

He eyed me with suspicion. "What are you doing?"

"Getting out my tent."

"You mean to tell me that you have had a damn tent in your bag this entire time?!" Draco yelled.

"Shut up! I didn't think I would need it," I reasoned. "Gods, are you always such an asshole?"

"Are you always such a bitch?"  
"To Slytherin gits, yes."

"Whatever, get it out, and we will set it up under the canopy of trees here," Draco ordered.

I had no choice but to obey, and we set it up by magic. I ducked my head inside, and of course, it appeared much bigger than it appeared. Draco did not follow me inside. I saw him cast protective enchantments around our camp, and when I was away from him, I could appreciate his lean physique. He was not overly muscular, but it was clear that he did take care of his body. He had the lean build of a Seeker, and he moved with the grace of one as well. I pulled my eyes away when I noticed how his dress pants were hugging his perfect ass.

 _Stop it, Hermione! You need to focus on getting back to civilization, and Albus Severus! Stop ogling Draco Malfoy of all guys!_ I ripped my gaze away from him, and I found the sleeping bags that Harry, Ron, and I used while on the run. I transfigured my sleeping bag into a bed, complete with dark purple bedding, and black cotton sheets. I decided to go with an all black bed for Draco, and I placed a respectable distance away from him. I prayed that he did not snore, or I would be using a muffilato charm a lot like I did with Ron.

When Draco came back in, he surveyed the makeshift bedroom I came up with. "You know, we could always scoot the beds together, and I could show you a real good time."

I glared at him. "Um, no thank you! Forgiveness does not mean I'll be fucking you any time soon. I just want to get back to England so I can be with my son."

Draco rose an eyebrow at that. "You have a kid? Seriously? Please tell me it's not Weasel's. I will personally puke up last night's dinner if Weaselby's cock has been inside you."

Despite myself, I chuckled. "No, Mister Nosey. It's not Ron's. It's Harry Potter's. We dated discreetly while on the run during the war, and a few years after Ginny Weasley and Harry got married, we became pregnant at the same time. Well, she lost her baby boy at the hospital, and I had just given birth to a son. I wanted to just name our son Severus, but Harry balked at that idea, and named him Albus Severus Potter. What? Has my face gone green or something? Why are you staring at me?"

Draco then laughed. "My godfather would laugh his ass off if he knew that a kid of Saint Potter's was named after him. I'm just kind of surprised that if you loved Potter so much why you didn't just demand he marry you instead."

I shook my head. "I couldn't do that to Ginny. She's loved him since her second year. Anyways, I married Ron, and she married Harry. But Ron became abusive after two years, and the night he found out about me and Harry he..." I trailed off, not able to finish.

Draco wrapped an arm around me, and I found myself sobbing in his arms. All of my pent up emotions surrounding my abuse, my anal rape at his hands, it all came spilling out as I cried in my former enemy's arms. I expected him to smirk or sneer at me, but Draco did none of those things. He rocked me in his arms like a child, and he hummed a soothing tune as he patiently let me get his bare shoulder soaking wet with his tears.

I looked into his eyes, and noticed how silvery they were up close. He was very handsome, I had to admit. "Hey, it's alright," He soothed. "When you're ready you will be able to tell me, okay? I would never joke about abuse, _never_. I have suffered it myself."

I pulled away from him, and looked at his flawless skin. "But you look like you don't have a scar on you."

Draco sighed. He took his wand and waved it over his torso. There were scars, welts, and all sorts of healed scratches on his back and chest. "I'm sorry, Draco," I said.

He nodded. He waved his wand over himself, and his skin appeared flawless again. "Yeah, and not all of them came from deatheaters, Hermione. At least, you had a decent first time. My Aunt was a sick bitch and used a lot of kink on me, and made me her little toy on the side. See, now you know something I haven't even told my family. I'm going to go out for a walk."

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find the words. What could I say to what we just revealed to one another. No wonder he was the way that he was! I decided to get out what snacks I brought with me to keep busy. I knew that Draco would return. He had to, because all we had in this little corner of the world was each other, and we needed to rely on each other, no matter what may come...


	6. The Island Pt. 2

Draco

Why the hell did I just confess to Granger about what Aunt Bella did to me just before I received my letter to Hogwarts? _Well, maybe you like her, you idiot._ I chastised myself sharply. _Maybe, she's not like all of the other money grubbing golddiggers out there? Did you ever think of that?_

The only problem was that I didn't. I had no interest in a relationship, any kind of relationship, because of Astoria. Gods, what a bitch she turned out to be! After the Dark Lord killed Pansy Parkinson a month after occupying Malfoy Manor, she immediately began seizing her chance to get in my pants.

As I walked, I began to hear the sounds of a waterfall up ahead. I smiled. I crept closer, and saw that it was this gorgeous, picturesque lagoon with crystal blue water, and a waterfall on the top of it. I almost jumped in, but then I heard the crack of lightning nearby. I cast a shield around me to prevent me from getting wet, and made a run for it, just as the rain began to pour, and leak through my shields.

Hermione was reading a book when I returned, and she looked up. "Hey," She greeted.

"Hey," I greeted back.  
"Do you have a towel?"  
"Oh, sure."

She picked up her wand and cast, "Accio towel."  
"Thanks."

I dried off, and when I went to strip off my wet clothes, she gasped, "What the hell?! You can dry off magically, you know!"

I laughed. "So?"

"I have like no desire to see you naked!" Hermione practically screeched. "Now, put on some damn clothes!"

She threw a pillow at me, which I dodged. I giggled. "Oh, that's it! This means war!"

I grabbed one of my pillows, and we began fighting on our beds, then I forced Hermione down on my bed, and pinned her arms above her head.

Hermione struggled underneath me. "Get off me!" She shouted.

"Nope. Kiss me first."  
"Eww! No way!"  
"Why?"  
"Because you're a jerk!"

"So what? What are you afraid of?" I challenged. "Are you afraid you might like me just a little bit?"

"No...I....I...Please get off me."

I let her up. "Fine, I'll let you up. Geez, I'm just trying to lighten the mood here. What do you have for snacks there?"

She reluctantly tossed me a granola bar. I grabbed it out of midair with the reflexes of a Seeker. We ate in silence for a bit, and then cleaned up the beds, and ourselves. I hated going to sleep without brushing my teeth, so I did it magically by making a hole in the sand, and got out my toothpaste and brush. Hermione joined me, and we got ready for bed.

She didn't snore, thank Merlin for that. I laid awake in bed, wondering how we were going to make it out of this place. We couldn't apparate, that much was clear. But I had no way of knowing where here was. I knew we were close to the Caribbean. Maybe we were in the West Indies? I had no way of knowing. When I apparated us off of the plane, I saw some islands and traveled there as the plane, and people had fallen into the ocean below us. When we landed, Hermione hit the ground harder than me, and I didn't feel that it was safe to move her.

I went to scout the island, and found a decent place to hole up underneath a canopy of palm trees. But when she woke up, I went to heal her, and we were right back to antagonizing each other, just like in school. But later on in the evening, we began to open up to each other, and that was when I needed to leave the tent for a while.

No, I decided. I would not pursue her, not because of her blood status, but because we were bad for each other. What possible future could I give her? She had her son with Potter, and some kind of academic career lined up at Hogwarts or wherever. What could she possibly want with me? I decided then to just help her through this survival situation, and that was it. I would have nothing more to do with her, because it was for the best. I swore that to myself. How little did I understand what I was getting into, but I would with time...


	7. Exploring

Hermione

After being woken in the night by Draco's cries, I had no choice but to get under the covers with him, and soothe him back to sleep. I smoothed his hair back, and I was about to go to my own bed when Draco murmured, "Please stay."

"Why?" I whispered.  
"Because you soothe me."  
I felt my cheeks flush. "I...okay."

I ended up sleeping in his bed with him all night, and when we got up, Draco nudged me awake. "Morning' Sleeping Beauty."

"Ugh...five more minutes," I groaned. "What are you, my boss?"

Draco chuckled. "Nope, just your snuggly travel buddy. Although, we could get more snuggly if--"

I slapped him. "Not a chance. You keep that cock of yours far away from me, Mister!"

Draco sat up. "Jesus, Granger, relax! If I were interested in your trim, you would know about it, trust me on this."

I relaxed. "Whatever. Now, no more sex jokes. Are we going to go exploring more of the island today?"

Draco nodded. "Well, more like try to find some fruit or whatever for food. But there is this really beautiful lagoon I wanted to show you. Maybe later, we can go for a swim."

"I'm keeping my bra and knickers on," I insisted.

Draco didn't disagree with me, which pleased me greatly. We took some sports bottles with us, and our wands, after we changed into casual clothes. I decided, in the end, to wear a black bikini underneath my teal tank top and jean shorts, out of comfort, not propriety. Draco wore a pair of dark blue swim trunks, sandals, and a white tank top to cover up his chest. I insisted that we put on sunscreen, and I slipped on my sandals for comfort as well.

We set off, keeping our wands close, just in case we ran into any kind of danger. Draco led me down a pathway that opened up into a gorgeous lagoon.

"It's so beautiful!" I said happily. "Wow. Now, we have a water source, let's go find some fruit for lunch."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever, _mom_. But I'm going to stay right here and take a bath. You can join me if you want."

"I would rather date a dementor."

Draco sneered. "Yep. Good luck with that, getting raped and killed by wild animals. Are you really so bothered with my nudity?"

"Absolutely."

"Like I want to see your chicken legs anyway," Draco teased.

"You want to see me? Fine! I will show you!" I said, throwing off my clothes.

Draco's eyes went wide as he took in my curves, and fuller breasts. I was no longer that skinny, scrawny bookworm from Hogwarts. I filled out, got fuller breasts, and bounced back rather quickly from having a baby.

He approached me, and I flinched from him, but he laid his hands on my slender waist and said, "Damn, Granger. You're...you're beautiful."

"No, I'm not."

He tilted my chin to meet his eyes. "Hermione, I don't lie about a witch's beauty, especially if I'm not wanting to get in her knickers. I'm telling you that you're freaking hot. No wonder you wear so many layers of clothes."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'm diving in and you're not going to ogle me."

"Uh huh. No problem there."

He stepped away from me, and we made our way to the top of the hill just above where the waterfall dropped off into the lagoon below. Draco and I looked at each other, and I could feel some kind of magic pulsing within the water.

He held my hand in his. "Together?"

"Together," I agreed. We stepped up to the ledge, and as one, we jumped. The lagoon water was cool and refreshing against our hot skin as we broke the water for air. I then realized that we were both still holding hands. Draco swam up to me, and his gray eyes softened as they studied my face. I found myself stroking his cheek, and some energy, or tidal pull made us look at each other, really look at each other, and I felt Draco hold me in his arms.

"Draco...what's happening?"  
"I don't know."  
"I want to..."  
"Me too.."

He cupped the back of my head, and my heart began to beat at a breakneck pace as his lips descended on mine. I tried to push him off, but I only succeeded in grabbing at his hair and opening my mouth more fully so our tongues could touch. His heart was beating fast, as he cupped my breast with one hand, sliding my top up so he could tease my nipple with his fingers.

Our lips moved over one another as our tongues dipped into each other's mouths, mimicking a much more intimate act. He untied my top and began to kiss along my neck, slowly, teasing my nipples as he circled them with his thumbs.

"I want you..." He growled, his voice husky with desire. I had never heard him sound so sexy in my entire life.

"Draco...we...we shouldn't."

He kissed along my breasts, and flicked his tongue against my nipples. "You can't tell me you don't like this, your body tells me otherwise."

"I know, I do," I reasoned. "But please stop, for a minute." He did, and we treaded water for a bit as he held me. "I don't think we're ready for this. I want it to be special between us if we're going to be lovers."

Draco nodded. "Hey, I understand. But I really still want to make out with you. Have you ever just done that?"

I blushed. "No. My boyfriends were more, um...direct."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Damn. So you've never had a guy go down on you, or you on him?"

"Yeah, I've given blowjobs, but--"  
"Weasley forced you."  
"Yes."

"I won't. But I will eat you out one night. For now, I want to touch you, and see you naked," Draco promised. "May I take this off?"

I nodded. He undressed me, and he swam to shore and put my bikini with our clothes. He took off his shorts, and jumped back in the water after putting his shorts with our clothes. We swam for a bit, and Draco took my hand and led me to the waterfall.

The water beat against us, but we didn't feel it as we kissed and touched one another. We swam for a bit, and Draco said, "We should be getting some food for tonight."

"Great idea. I'll help."

We worked together and soon had a feast before dark. Draco went off, and hunted and brought home two rabbits. We made a spit to cook them on after skinning them, and after passing the water bottle back and forth, decided to package everything up for if we got hungry later.

I read some of my Transfiguration textbooks, and Draco read of some of his healer textbooks. "Okay, I'm just going to say it, your field of study is way more interesting than mine," Draco admitted. "It's all a bunch of boring facts about the human body, and spells to heal it."

I giggled. "So, we're both boring people, right?"

He smiled. "I guess so. You've found out my secret: I'm a bookworm hiding in a jock's body."

I began to brush out my hair, and then thought of the lagoon. "Draco? About the lagoon today? Why did we suddenly want to jump each other's bones?"

Draco set his book aside, and looked at me. "I don't know. But I feel like we could have stopped at any time, and I still would have wanted to at least kiss you. But I've always had a thing for you, Hermione."

"But...but you teased me--"

"Yes. But did you ever see me tease any other girl in school?" Draco asked, coming to sit by me on my bed.

I thought back on our school years, and my body felt like it was going hot and cold all over. "No, but I thought you hated me."

Draco kissed my hands softly. "Listen, Hermione. You may have annoyed the hell out of me, and I found your bossiness irritating, but no, I don't hate you. I never did, not really. But you know that I could never ask you out. No Malfoy likes to be shown something they desire that they cannot have. I honestly think that I have always liked you, truly liked you, since fourth year."

I let him hold my hand, and I laced my fingers through his as we laid on my bed. We stared up at the roof of our tent. "But the way we acted. I almost felt like saying that I l--"

Draco put a finger to my lips, facing me. "Shhh...You and I both know it's too soon to say that. Besides, words aren't important. If that is the case, I want it to happen naturally."

We stared into each other's eyes: gray melting into hazel. He caressed my cheek with the lightest of touches. My breathing began to hitch. "Draco...kiss me. Please."

He kissed me softly, slowly, savoring it as he pulled the covers us. He spooned against me, kissing me from behind. He cupped my breasts from behind, and let one hand travel to between my legs. I ground against his hand as he palmed my mons. I moaned against his mouth as he circled my folds and clit with his fingers.

"Yes, that's it. Cum for me, baby," Draco purred in my ear, his voice raspy with desire...for me. He slid two fingers inside of me and he continued, "Feel it, sweetheart. Picture my cock as I stretch your tight little pussy. Tell me how bad you want me."

I whimpered as he continued his assault on my pussy.

" _Draco...please...please_ fuck me," I cried. He pumped his fingers in and out of me, over and over again, in and out. I rode his fingers to increase the friction, and when I felt myself climax, I screamed out his name in pleasure.

Draco kissed me lightly, pulling his fingers out of my pussy, and licked them. "Mmm, you taste good, baby. I can't wait until I get to fuck you for real."

"Likewise," I found myself agreeing. We soon fell asleep after cleaning up, including each other. We scooted the beds together, and laid together, and in all the time we stayed on the island, we never bothered separating the beds to where they originally were, because by the time we got off the island, we became closer than ever before...


	8. No Survivors

Harry

When the news report came over the telly that Flight 790 flew into some kind of tempest and there were no survivors, the black haired, glasses wearing wizard broke into sobs. Ginny came into the den, and found Harry there on the brown leather couch, drinking firewhiskey of all things.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked. She rarely watched television, due to her pureblood upbringing. Plus, she had a farm and kids to attend to, being a stay at home mother. What time did she have for entertainment?

"Not really," Harry admitted. "My best friend is dead, Ginny. The news just reported it. The muggle authorities reported that there were no survivors to Flight 790. None. Hermione was on that flight, and her main suitcase was found in the wreckage."

Ginny sank into the couch beside him. Tears racked her body, but Harry could not find it in himself to reach out and comfort her. "She...Oh, Harry! Are you sure she is dead?"

Harry nodded. "Who could survive that, Gin? Tell me that. The plane engulfed in flames and every muggle, including the staff, and pilot, is dead."

Ginny came to him and tried to hug him, but he reached for his glass of liquor instead. "Harry, stop drinking. Please. There is something that you're not telling me, what is it?"

Harry smoothed his messy hair out of his green eyes. "Accio Albus Severus's birth certificate," He summoned with his wand.

A file presented itself, and Harry sat behind his desk. "Please sit down, Ginervra."

Ginny was struck by his formality, and she sat across from him. He flipped open the manilla folder, and produced his eldest son's birth certificate.

Harry folded his hands, and said, "Ginervra. Hermione is my eldest son's mother. Here is the birth certificate you know of."

He produced a second birth certificate, and it listed her as the mother. But she saw that it was altered.

She looked at the original, and it listed the mother as: Hermione Jean Granger. Father: Henry James Potter. Baby's Name: Severus Sirius Potter.

Ginny shoved the papers aside, and marched over to his side of the desk, and slapped him across the face. "You...you _cheating_ bastard!"

She went to hit him again, but he caught her hand in midair, his Seeker reflexes coming to the fore. He pinched it behind her back, and pressed it not enough to hurt her, but to let her know that striking him was unacceptable.

"Ginny, hitting me will not change the fact that my eldest son is not your son," Harry said calmly. "Our son died, Ginny. What was I supposed to do? Just let you go home with a dead child."

Ginny sobbed. "But you cheated, Harry. I...I told you that I would never forgive that."

He released her, and went to the nearest bookshelf, and didn't speak for a long time. He was honestly surprised to find tears in his eyes as he looked at his wife.

"I can't help that I love her, Ginny," He said sadly. "I have for years. You know that it was set up by your mother for me and Hermione to marry Weasleys. She married Ron, and I married you. We have Lily Luna, isn't that enough for you?"

Ginny looked at him, disbelieving. "How...how can you say that Harry?! You're my husband! Why would I accept only part of your heart? I love you, but..."

Harry slammed a fist into his desk. "You fucking Weaselys and your high moral horse! So, it's perfectly okay for Bill, Charlie, or even Percy to gallavant around, but I happen to do what's right for my fucking son, and you can't tolerate it. Wow, Ginny. Did it ever once enter into your rube, white trash brain that I find your entire family repulsive?"

Ginny tried to hex him, but he threw up a shield. Harry laughed coldly. "Hilarious. You do realize that I can have you arrested for attempting to harm an auror? No, you know what? I'm out of here. Draco Malfoy was right about some magical families being better than others first year. I was just too stupid to figure it out until now. You can go ahead and keep Lily Luna. I will send her child support and see her on weekends and holidays, but as of now, I no longer wish for you to carry my name in any capacity."

Ginny began to rant and rave as he packed his things in an enchanted suitcase. But he barely heard her. He no longer gave a fuck, it felt like all of this was happening to someone else, not him. He slammed the door behind him without a backward glance, and he decided to apparate to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The house was liveable, clean, and Kreacher seemed polite and genial enough. He took a shower, and had Kreacher cook him a meager dinner.

"Can Kreacher bring Master anything else?" Kreacher asked.

"No, just clean up, and take the rest of the night off," Harry said. "Is Master Sirius's room liveable?"

Kreacher nodded, his big floppy ears bouncing. "Yes, Master. Kreacher always makes sure Master Harry's room is always clean and tidy."

Honestly, Harry didn't care if it was dirty, or whatever. He just wanted to be away from his harpy of a wife. "Oh, there is one more thing, Kreacher. Please ward the house against the Weasleys. I'm not in the mood to deal with them right now."

A wicked smile wreathed the old house elf's lips. "It's about time Master is keeping the blood traitors off of the property. What about the children?"

"No, they may come."  
"Very well, Master."

Harry was left alone, and true to Kreacher's word, Sirius's old bedroom was immaculately clean. He designed the room in Slytherin colors, like the rest of the Black house. He hated being reminded of Gryffindor House, mostly because as he grew older, he felt no connection to that Harry Potter. Who the fuck was he but this wide eyed kid who was sorted into a House that suited him less and less as time went on? He literally married the first girl to throw herself at him, and he was stupid enough to marry her. He should have gone for Hermione.

But she was dead, and if she was alive, she was likely starving to death on some far flung island. He just felt bad for their son. He summoned his suitcase, and pulled out his son's original birth certificate. He went to the tapestry room that contained the Black family tree, and the other pureblood families were recorded as well. He knew that his dad's family were purebloods, but he broke the cycle by marrying his mother Lily.

He looked them over very carefully, but then he saw a golden thread attach itself to Draco Malfoy and Hermione in a marriage line. Tears welled in his eyes.

"Oh, gods, Mione,' " Harry said aloud, but it came out as a dry croak.

On the Potter family tree, her name was also represented, but only as the mother of his son Severus Sirius. Naming his son Albus had been Ginny's idea, and he had to go along with that idea; he respected Albus Dumbledore, but he respected Severus Snape more after he saw his pensieve memories in Dumbledore's pensieve on the night he defeated Voldemort.

Hermione was alive! The only question was where she was. He prayed that Draco was taking damned good care of her, or there would be a fight on his hands.

"Keep her safe, Malfoy," Harry prayed just before he went to bed that first night. "Please, our son depends on it..."


	9. Growing Closer

Four Months Later...

Hermione

I saw the full moon rise over the ocean, and I knew that the drums from the tribal people, that rowed to the Northern part of the island would start up again. Draco was out hunting, and I was preparing the fruit and other salad items for dinner.

Our home was made of a strong stone structure with volcanic rocks. We lived simply now, and for the first month, Draco balked against the luxury he was used to living in, but after four months, he was beginning to come around to the reality that we may not be getting off of this island. Believe me, we tried leaving by portkey, apparating, and even building a raft to leave. But every time we did, a sea serpent would try to attack us.

Two months into our time on the island, the tribal people arrived. We heard their drums in the far distance, and on the second night of the full moon we heard it, Draco investigated it, and determined that they were strange dark skinned muggles trying to practice their false Voodoo magic to a skeleton feritility goddess deity of some kind. They seemed to be dangerous, so when they arrived like clockwork every full moon, we tended to leave them alone. So far, they left us alone as well, but then again, we kept anti-muggle and dark wizard enchantments on our homesite at all times.

I felt a ward being triggered, but I knew it was Draco. He wore a faded, dress shirt over a pair of ripped up jeans shorts. His chest was bare, and just like me, was very tan, and we were both in the best shape of our lives physically from our constant hikes, yoga, and swimming in the lagoon, and ocean. His platinum blonde hair reached his shoulders, but he always shaved, as per my request. I hate facial hair, always have.

"Hey," He greeted genially. "I managed to catch red snapper and some mussels. I hope that's okay for tonight."

I was putting the finishing touches on the salads, and set them on the bamboo dining room table. Handmade candles burned throughout our home, creating a lovely romantic ambiance. But unlike most island bungalows, I kept an immaculate home.

"Yes, that's fine," I said, sitting next to him at the table. "But you know those tribal people will be out there tonight."

Draco took my hand in his. He kissed it, and he winked. "I'll be careful, I promise. You know that."

I shook my head. "No, I want to cook it magically. I don't think I could feel safe knowing you were out at the fire pit and I was--"

He kissed me lightly. "Alright, kitty. I will stay here."

He took out his wand and I got out mine as well, and we both cooked our dinner magically. When it was done, and it floated to our clay plates, I said Grace.

"You know, I've never understood your insistence in praying to the muggle Jesus," Draco said, curiously, biting into a papaya. The juice dripped down his lips in a sensuous way that has always looked hot to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I do it every night to honor my parents. I mean, they were devout Roman Catholics, and their faith was important to them."

"But not to you?"  
"Not after beginning Hogwarts."

Draco cut into his snapper with his knife, and dipped it delicately into a little bowl of lemon juice in front of him. "Oh? Was it the school letter, or did you always know you were a witch?"

I ate a bite of my red snapper, and swallowed it. It was, of course, delicious. "I always knew I was different. But my mum and dad kind of tried to make me think I was being delusional, or I imagined making my stuffed animals drink tea for my private tea parties. When the letter arrived, it was a confirmation to them that they had lied to me about my little 'accidents,' or 'flashes of sin.' I lost my faith in God right then and there. Do the Malfoys not believe?"

Draco shook his head. "Not for five hundred years. My ancestor Lord Armand Malfoy was a big time Catholic, but his faith was deeply shaken when muggles began killing and torturing our people on the sole purpose of faith. He died an Atheist. I suppose that I am Agnostic, like you."

We ate for a bit, and something about this particular night felt...sensuous somehow. We had agreed, after the first time we made out after the love lagoon incident, that we wouldn't progress further beyond kissing, until I was completely comfortable with it. We both had our night time demons in our sleep, and any kind of sexual activity only triggered it. But I was becoming aware that my heart was softening towards Draco. Working alongside him in trying to survive living without our modern creature comforts, and having only ourselves to rely on, we began to know each other very well, indeed.

We tried everything magical we could to get off the island, at first, but after four months, and building a more permanent house, this place has started to feel like home.

I watched Draco eat, and he caught me looking at him, and he asked, "Something wrong?"

"I was just thinking of our time here," I admitted. "And I wanted to ask if you like being here...with me? Once upon a time, you and I couldn't be in the same room together."

Draco sipped his water, and kissed my hand. He sighed. "Hermione, you're an amazing woman, and a great witch. In all this time of being here with you, you have become my dearest friend, and we have grown stronger because of it. I was an insensitive, immature prick when we went to school together. Sure, I liked you secretly and couldn't express that openly, or date you the way I wanted. But I think even if you were a pureblood and all of that, it wouldn't have mattered. We would have broken up a long time ago."

I blushed, my thumb making meaningless patterns on the back of Draco's hand. "I...I didn't know you liked me. I thought you were just a jerk, and a bully. But now, I really see how you did those things out of being insecure. I really like this Draco though. You are a wonderful, caring man, and I think I'm honored to know this Draco."

Draco teared up. "Oh, Min.' Thank you, babe. That means so much to me, you have no idea."

I wiped at his tears, and I cast a few cleaning charms, and our food sealed itself in their containers, and flew to the makeshift refrigerator Draco and I made for this purpose. Lights from the candles danced in his eyes, and I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked this night.

"Draco, I wanted to ask if we could ever be...together? Like this? In civilization?" I asked, my heart speeding up, as he looked deeply into my eyes. I had never seen such tenderness in them before.

He caressed my cheek, and scooted closer to me. Our faces were inches apart. "Yes," He said softly. "My father may disown me or whatever, and we would probably be denounced in the Daily Prophet, but Min', I don't give a fuck about all of that. I'm with you, because you're the most caring, stubborn, and strongest woman I have ever met, and I love you."

My breathing hitched. "D-Draco! I...I...love you too. So much. I will always care for Harry Potter, and I love my son, but I'm not in love with Harry. I'm in love with you, Draco, and..." But I never finished, because Draco silenced me with a kiss that took my breath away. Our mouths moved over one another in its timeless dance, as our tongues explored one another.

"Hermione, please," Draco said, his voice husky. "Please let me make love to you, just once."

My heart melted at his words! "Okay. Just...just go slow, please."

He brushed his thumb across my lips, tracing them. "I will, I promise," He said seriously. "I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, always."  
He picked me up bridal style, and carried me into our bedroom. He gently laid me on our soft bed, and stood up. He undressed, and my heart began to skip a beat as he was revealed in all of his glory. He was deeply tanned along his chest and arms, but he was pale where his shorts covered him, and the tan lines looked absolutely sexy on him.

He crawled to me on the bed, and undressed me slowly, softly planting a kiss on every exposed piece of skin. When I was naked, he sat back and just gazed at me.

"Oh Min', you are so beautiful, my love," Draco said softly. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"Me too," I admitted.  
"I know," He said, winking.

  
We touched one another, slowly, tenderly, and took our time just savoring this moment between us. We shared a soft kiss as he slid inside of me, and I wrapped my legs around him as he pushed further into me, bottoming out. I cried out from how much bigger he was than Ron or Harry.

Draco thrust slowly, deeply inside of me, and then nearly withdrew all the way before slamming back inside of me. I grabbed his ass for support, and moved my hips in tandem with his as we worked up to a fast pace. When I found my release, I cried in Draco's arms, and he soothed me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yes. Please...please don't stop."

He kissed along my throat, clavicles, and breasts before beginning to move inside of me again. Neither of us saw the magic of binding settle between us, but the moment Draco finished inside of me, we could feel the magic at work.

"Draco...did we just..."

His eyes widened in realization. "Yeah...yeah, I think we did just bind ourselves to one another. Do you regret it, love?"

"No," I said without hesitation. "No, I'm happy to be your wife."

Draco rolled off to the side, keeping our bodies connected. He put the covers over us, and he kissed me slowly, deeply. "Thank Merlin, I was just about to think that I had made a huge mistake."

I put a finger to his lips. He kissed it. "No, it's not. I wanted this, I wanted you. I just...the magic has never bound me to anyone before," I explained. "I just never thought it would happen with you."

Draco chuckled, smoothing back my sweaty hair from my forehead. "Nor I. But I have to admit that I have already begun to think of you as my wife for some time, Hermione. We have just never had sex before to complete the binding. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, babe."

We held each other close, and when we withdrew from one another, a little of his cum leaked down my inner thigh. Would I get pregnant? I found that I did not care. He was my husband now, and if we had a child, he or she would grow up as a blessing to us. We snuggled together as we slept, not knowing that the powers that be awakened, and soon, we would know why we were brought to this island in the first place...


	10. Misery Loves Company

Harry

Four Months Later...

Seeing Lucius Malfoy at the auror office of all things, was a strange anomally. Usually, he kept to his job of being on the government board of education as it pertained to Hogwarts. But when Jessica, Harry's secretary for two years, announced on the phone that Mr. Malfoy wished to speak with him urgently, Harry was genuinely surprised.

"Show Mr. Malfoy in, Jess," Harry said politely. "And do bring us some tea and refreshments."

She rose an eyebrow at that, her blue eyes suspicious. "You really think he's going to stay for the tea time break, sir?"

Harry nodded. "I am certain of it. After all, I have a feeling that this is family business, and not about Hogwarts."

She nodded, her dark brown spiral curls bouncing. "Oh, right away, sir. I will get on that right away."

"Thank you, Miss. Chase."

Lucius was shown in, and apart from looking a bit careworn about the eyes, he seemed to look a lot healthier. Harry wondered if he ventured to look at his family tapestry. But then again, he was a very busy man most of the time.

Harry smiled warmly, "Mr. Malfoy, it's nice to see you, sir. What brings you to my office today?"

Lucius sat down, and crossed his legs. He sighed sadly. "I just dropped in mostly to ask if you have had any word from your friend Miss. Granger. You see, a month ago, I saw evidence that my son and your friend are...to put it in so blunt of terms, married, Mr. Potter in the Malfoy family tapestry."

Harry shook his head. As much as he honestly did not like Lucius Malfoy, he wished that he had better news to tell him. "No, sir. I just know that they are alive, and that's all. I saw the golden thread connecting them as well, which I found odd, since most threads are silvery."

Lucius nodded. "Yours disintegrated, did it not?"

"I'm working through a divorce with my wife, yes," Harry admitted. "We share custody of the children, but it fell apart when I told her that my son wasn't hers, but from Hermione."

Lucius looked intrigued. "Ah. An affair. I would not expect it of you, being a Gryffindor."

Harry scowled. _Seriously? What the fuck?_ "We cannot help who we fall in love with, Mr. Malfoy. You should know that."

Lucius smirked. "Yes, of course. But in light of your son being an in-law of mine, so to speak, he could afford to live among the elite for a dinner or two."

Harry almost felt like laughing out loud. "Just because my son was sorted into Slytherin House does not imply that I wish for Severus to adopt pureblood ideals. He is _my_ son, first and foremost, Lucius. He will be told about Hermione being his mother when he is old enough, not before."

Lucius seemed to blanch at Harry's mention of his son's name. "You...you named you son after my cousin?"

"Yes. Ginny named him Albus as his first name, but his true name is Severus Sirius Potter."

Jessica knocked on his office door, and Harry said, "Come in, Jess. Would you care for sharing tea with me, Mr. Malfoy? Jess here makes an excellent pot of green tea."

"You don't drink English tea, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked, his tone curious.

Harry grinned. "No. I had a case that took me to Hong Kong, and I have developed quite the taste for Asian teas as a result."

Lucius nodded. "Intriguing. Well," Harry noticed Lucius staring at Jessica's cute little ass as she set the tea set down on his desk. "...In that case, how could I possibly refuse, Mr. Potter?"

Jessica smiled in a simpering way towards Lucius Malfoy, and when she left and shut the door behind her, Lucius chuckled, "It's a pity you're so preoccupied. She's a cute little thing."

Harry shrugged. "She's a lousy little cocksucker but she is efficient at her job, I will give her that. I swore to only cheat on Ginny with Hermione, and I have held to that even now."

"I suppose she belongs to Draco now, though," Lucius ruminated, sipping his tea. "I can see how they would mesh well together. But do you have any notion of where in the Caribbean Ocean they could be?"

Harry buttered his crumpet, spread blackberry jam on it, and ate for a bit before speaking. "From how the plane crashed, I would say somewhere in the region of Bermuda. You have heard of the strange incidents of the Bermuda Triangle, right?"

Lucius shrugged his shoulders. "It's mostly riddled with muggle conspiracy theories of ships and planes disappearing into another dimension. Please tell me you aren't suggesting that my son, and your ex girlfriend, passed through some sort of alternate dimension; that is crazy, even for you, Harry Potter."

Harry laughed. "No, it's not. It's just a theory of mine." He summoned a global map, and levitated it with his wand. "Okay, they were flying to Miami to hop on to a Carnival Cruise line, only there was this storm. There was no Tropical Storm or hurricane at the time, and yet, what I read from the muggle news sites, was that Flight 790 recorded a 'destructive storm.' The black box recorded screaming, and a bizarre loud pop that sounded like--"

"Someone disapparating!" Lucius exclaimed, awestruck. "But if Draco apparated with Hermione, why couldn't they come back to England through magical means? They could have made a port key, or...oh gods, you think that wherever they landed, that some magical force is keeping them prisoner, don't you, Potter?"

Harry nodded, grumbling, "I didn't want you in my head, but yeah, thanks, Mr. Nosey. The thing is is that you have money and influence, Mr. Malfoy. My son needs his mother back in his life, and you want your son back. So, what do you say that we form an alliance? You help me get Hermione back to civilization, and I will attempt to expunge your deatheater records."

Lucius smiled wickedly, making Harry very leery about doing this. But even with his salary, there was no damn way that he had the funds to fund a prolonged rescue mission.

"I will agree to this only if you agree to allow me to foster Little Severus," Lucius said, after a long pause. "Your family name is part of the Sacred Twenty Eight, after all. Therefore, your son needs to be exposed to the pureblood world. He will want for nothing, and when he is old enough, a proper marriage match will be found for him. Do we have an accord?"

Lucius Malfoy stuck out his hand, and Harry truly felt like he was making a deal with the devil as his hand touched the former deatheater's. Lucius closed his hand around Harry's, and he gave his hand a good, hearty shake, a polished politcian's handshake, in other words.

"Excellent, Harry," Lucius said, and let go of his hand. "Now, when your shift is over, I expect to go over the preliminaries with you regarding your son at the Manor. Does 8PM sound too late?"

Harry shook his head. "No, that sounds good. Thank you, Lucius."

Lucius smiled. "Don't thank me yet, Harry. 8PM, no later."

Lucius then left, and when he was gone, Harry sagged in his desk chair, and he realized that he knew Ginny would be pissed when she found out what he was going to do. But then again, he knew that he would do whatever it took to get Severus's mother back in his son's life again. He owed his son that. Screw what that red harpy! He never truly loved her to begin with any way...


	11. A Tense Dinner

Harry

Malfoy Manor loomed before them, and Harry looked at his son. They were both dressed in formal wizard robes.

"Dad, my tie is too tight," Severus complained. "Do we really have to wear suits just to go to dinner?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, son."

Severus grinned. "His parents can't be that uptight. Can they?"

Harry laughed. "Well, I only met the Malfoys during the war, but I was never close to them. But yeah, let's just say that Mr. Malfoy is a huge snob. But don't tell him I told you that, that's our little secret. You got that, son?"

His son chuckled. "Yep, I got it, dad."

They walked up the cobblestone driveway, and Harry knocked on the front door. A house elf butler opened the door, and the sounds of old jazz drifted through the door.

The house elf wore a crisp black suit, and he asked, "Names?"

"Harry and Severus Potter," Harry stated. The butler looked up their names, and made two notations with a quill.

"Very good, Missers Potter," The butler elf said, more politely. "Please follow me to the dining room. Master Lucius, Draco, and Severus are waiting for you."

"What of Mistress Narcissa?" Harry asked.

The butler looked uncomfortable as he said, "Pickery cannot say, Mr. Potter. It is best that Master Lucius explain."

They followed the sharply dressed house elf down a few hallways that he had never seen before. Harry couldn't help but stare at the opulence around him. He found it to be a gross display of wealth, but it would be good for his son to live around it for a while, at least until Draco and Hermione could be found.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Severus Snape in the room, arguing with Lucius. "Missers Potter have arrived, Master," The butler announced.

The tall blonde wizard, and his former potions master looked up, and noticed them for the first time. Lucius Malfoy stood and approached them.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter," Lucius greeted. "I am sorry for us to meet under such unfortunate circumstances. Is this your son?"

Harry nodded, and looked at Professor Snape. "Yes. I named him after you, sir."

Snape lifted an eyebrow. "Indeed? How intriguing. I was under the impression that he was named after Dumbledore. But I am merely here to ensure that this quest of yours is not altogether a complete failure."

Severus looked up at his namesake, and said, "Is there a reason you're a sarcastic prick, or is it because you haven't had your firewhiskey tonight?"

Harry was a bit afraid that Snape was going to scowl or berate his son. But Snape grinned. "I think you and I will get along just fine, boy. I must confess that you look nothing like a Weasley."

"My dad said that Hermione Granger is my real mother."

Snape flashed Harry a look of clear disapproval. "Is she, indeed? And is he just as much of an incessant know it all as your _friend_ , Potter?"

Harry fought down the urge to throttle the man. _Seriously? What the fuck?_ "No, but I assure you that my son is no fool, _sir_. Now, are you going to stop being a git, or are we going to talk about getting Hermione and Draco back in one piece?"

Lucius grinned wolfishly. "Well said, Harry. Well said. I think we should all put our pasts behind us and band together. You will remain behind, Severus. Draco is my son, and I should be the one to go on the excursion to find them, not you."

The dinner arrived, and they all settled in to eat the four course meal set in front of them, beginning with the hearty tomato soup, followed by a Greek salad. The main course was a veal stroganoff, and dessert was strawberry cheesecake.

When dinner was finally finished, Harry's son yawned, and said, "Can Severus go up to Draco's old room to sleep, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius dabbed at his lips with his burgundy cloth napkin. "Of course. Go on upstairs, son. I left it the way my son liked it from his teen years, so it will be more Slytherin in design than you're probably used to."

Severus shrugged. "I'm a Slytherin myself so I'm not bothered by it, sir. My sister got into Ravenclaw, just like Aunt Luna, but I guess she's my half sister. Whatever. I guess, when you get mom back, she can tell me."

Harry hugged his son, and a house elf was summoned to lead his son where he needed to go. When his son was gone, Snape put a strong muffilato charm on the dining room doors....

🌌-----

"Now, explain to me, Lucius, why you do not want me to tag along for this farce of a quest," Severus nearly snarled.

Lucius said wearily. "Because Draco is my damn son, little brother. I need to be there, he trusts me."

"Does he?" Snape argued, his voice silky. "Your obsession with blood status has poisoned Draco over the years. Obviously, his little tropical vacation with Miss. Granger--"

"Weasley," Harry corrected. "Technically, Hermione's last name would be Weasley, but since they're divorced now, I guess you could call her Granger again."

Snape flashed him a ghost of a smile. "As I was saying, Draco got over his blood prejudice by learning to become _better...acquainted_ , shall we say? With your son, Lucius. Where were you when he expressed to me that he had this long standing infatuation with her? Or when Potter here wounded him with one of my own curses?"

Harry blushed, feeling ashamed. "Merlin, I didn't know it was a curse, alright?! I was...curious. But without your book, I wouldn't have been able to pass Potions sixth year."

Snape produced the battered potions textbook in question from his robes. He laid it on the table, and flipped to the correct page. "Ah, yes. Sectemsempra. 'for enemies,' I made that notation. Why? Well, because of your arrogant father. If I had not been there to save Draco then, he would not be alive to taint your bloodline now, Lucius."

Lucius turned a purplish shade, and then relaxed, albeit with great difficulty. "I suppose it cannot be helped now if they do start a family. What else do they have to do to occupy their time?"

 _Except surviving on a deserted tropical island with no contact with the wizarding world, and having access to modern conveniences like electricity, Internet, and money? Yeah, unprotected sex works for me too, Malfoy,_ Harry thought. Snape smirked slightly, divining his thoughts.

Lucius caught the smirk, and Snape actually laughed. "Oh, come now, Lucius, think about it. You're unable to apparate, or else leave a deserted island with a witch. She is the only woman around. I would think Rosie Palm would not please a man of your proclivities for very long. Or mine, for that matter."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, agreeing. "Or mine. But out of all three of us, I am the only one who has had actual sex with her. You saw the product of that go upstairs to your son's bedroom, Lucius."

Both older wizards shrugged their shoulders. "Fair enough, Potter," Snape acknowledged. "You have a personal vested interest in helping the mother of your son get back to England safely. I, however am under an Unbreakable Vow still to keep Draco safe from harm, so that leaves you out, Lucius. You should remain behind to look after my young namesake."

Lucius paced about the dining room for a long time before his shoulders sagged in defeat. Harry felt bad for Lucius, because if Draco were his son, he would want to do whatever it took to protect him. As a father himself, he understood the pain Lucius Malfoy was going through.

There were tears in his eyes when he turned to face Harry. "I want you both to promise me that you will keep them both safe. I will do the same with your son, Harry, I swear it."

Lucius held out his hand, and Harry felt a newfound respect for this former deatheater swell inside of him. "I swear it, Lucius. I will protect Draco as if he were my child. Just make sure the Weasley's don't get their claws into them."

A wicked smile flashed across Lucius Malfoy's handsome face. "Oh, on that account, I can agree that no Weasley will so much as touch young Severus."

"Thank you," Harry said seriously.  
"Just bring them back safely."

"We will, brother," Snape chimed in. "We swear it."

They all exchanged hugs; and after retiring to their separate rooms for the night, Harry forced himself to think of Hermione. "I am coming for you, my love. I swear that I will bring you back safely," He said aloud. After that, he was able to drift off into a lovely sleep that lasted until first light when he left Malfoy Manor with his former Potions Master in attendance. He just prayed that they made it to them in time...


	12. The Calling

Hermione

I heard the calling late at night, always at night. The voice was a woman's voice, and she said, " _Hermione, it is time...time to decide your path. Come to the lagoon...dive within the waters. It will bring you to a cave within. Come to me...Come to me and you will choose your fate...or remain my prisoner for as long as you live."_

I had heard this appeal every night for the past month. Draco and I had our disagreements, but surprisingly, we meshed together very well. I had thought it would be a nightmare to be with my former school rival, but when we became lovers, and our magic bound us together as husband and wife, I discovered that we were made for one another. I do not mean this in a fluffy, sentimental way, just that we were made for each other as our other halves.

I woke up at first light, and did everything I could to be stealthy, and not wake up Draco. I threw on one of my packed dresses from my now ragged, beaded purse. In all honesty, all of my clothes look pretty threadbare now, and so do Draco's. We walk around the island naked for the most part. I only put on a bikini, and shorts, because I just didn't feel like being nude this early in the morning.

I had a feeling that Draco was following me, but I was not in the mood to fight. I stopped at the lagoon, and heard the voice again: " _Strip yourself of all of your clothing, Madame Malfoy. You will have no need of it where you are going."_

"Going for a swim?" Draco asked. I turned around with a start.

I cried out. "Oh! Draco, you startled me! Yes, I just needed to swim alone. I thought you were on hunting duty."

Draco shrugged. "Yes, but I can join you. Are you sure that you don't want me to join you?"

I kissed him, and he kissed me back lightly. "No, I'll be fine. I have a ton of home repairs to do today. I just wanted some girl time alone is all before my day."

"You're not ragging are you?"

"No, I just got over it," I said, which was the truth. We certainly weren't trying for a baby, but we also weren't preventing it from happening. If I did fall pregnant, I would, it was as simple as that. We would care for any child, and be a family, it was just that simple.

Draco hugged me, and stroked my cheek. "Take care, and don't be gone long, alright? The tribal people are coming back soon."

"I won't, I promise."

We parted then, and I made sure Draco couldn't see me before I took off my clothes. I dove into the water, and forced myself to keep my eyes open underwater. I expected my eyes to sting, but they did not.

I saw a cave at the bottom of the lagoon, and I swam to it. I swam through a tunnel, and I saw a light up ahead. My head broke the surface of the water, and I was left awestruck by what I saw: crystals of every color imaginable hung from the ceiling of the cave, and all of them glowed with an almost unearthly light. There were three doors standing in the center of the room, and a stunningly beautiful black woman with long dreadlocks, and wearing a bright red silk gown that was very Roman in design.

I emerged from the pool, and felt pathetic and defenseless without my wand on me. I left my wand with my bikini and shorts.

"Hermione Granger Weasley Malfoy," The woman said kindly. She smiled warmly, although I still felt on guard around her. I had to be ready for anything, after all. "Yes, I know you, child, and the boy who has always loved you."

"Who are you?"

The woman stepped towards me, and I forced myself to hold still. She looked me over, studying me closely. "Yes, yes. You are a strong witch, indeed. As to the answer of your question: I am Calypso, goddess of the sea."

"The Jamaican goddess of the seas," I corrected. "Many cultures have several deities to explain the natural phenomenon of the Earth."

Calypso laughed. "Ah, yes, there is that famous wit of yours. I have brought you and Mr. Malfoy to this island, because your destinies lie with each other this life. But you have three other paths that you could take."

Three names presented themselves to me on each door: Severus, Draco, and Severus II on the third door. "But why did you prevent us from leaving? If I was destined to follow any of these three paths in my life, why allow me to get close to Draco Malfoy?"

Calypso nodded her head. She looked almost pensive as she said kindly, "Because I wanted you to free yourself of Ronald Weasley's poisonous influence over your life, child. But I must warn you that when you chose to enter the lagoon, and swim here, you cannot go back. You must choose either door to fulfill your destiny."

I looked back, and saw that where there was a pool to swim out of, there existed only a rock wall. I looked at each door carefully.

"Why my Potions Master, though?" I asked lamely. "Sure, he saved me and my friends a few times, but the little crush I did feel for him died when he killed the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I do not have any power to dictate what the doors carve, Hermione," Calypso said, her island accent fluid and almost sing songy in cadence. "If you choose Draco, you will be rescued by this dark wizard you have always fancied. You will marry Draco, and bear him four children."

"And my son? What of him?"

"Yes, him," Caplyso nodded, brushing her long, thin brown fingers against the door. "Well, you will be a career lady. You will raise your boy, and he will have two children that he acknowledges, others...not so much. You have a few affairs, but no real love. It is a fruitful life, but no real love in it for you."

"And what of the door marked Severus?" I asked, curious now. "What of the first one?"

Calypso smiled knowingly. "Well, you will be rescued by this Potions Master. You two will carry on a most passionate love affair. Five children will be the result of this, and you will live as teachers of this Hogwarts you both attended as students. You will also go on many adventures around the world, but your love for one another will be strong through it all. Make your choice, Hermione."

"And you will let Draco go if I do?"  
"Yes, of course."

I stood in that cave for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. I loved Draco, I did, but I deeply admired Severus Snape. But it made no sense to have his name carved on the door to begin with, because Voldemort killed him. Or did he? No one had ever found a body in the boathouse when they began to repair Hogwarts after the Battle of Hogwarts. Then there was my son by Harry Potter. I loved my son, and wanted to be with him again, but I had a distinct feeling that Draco or Snape would let me see him, and do right by him as a mother.

I made a conscious effort to step forward, and look at each door carefully. I stepped up to the door marked Draco. As soon as my fingers brushed against the golden doorknob, I knew that I had made the best and only choice for me. I turned the door handle, and a bright light flashed at me. I stepped through, and found myself floating face up in the lagoon with Draco calling me...


	13. Convergence

Harry

If the circumstances were not so dire, Harry Potter would have enjoyed going to every island in the Caribbean to see the sights. But after the boat he shared with Snape was destroyed by some kind of sea squid thing, they had to swim to the nearest island. 

In the distance, Snape pointed out an island that just appeared from behind several layers of magical wards, and he said, "This has to be the island."

"How, though?" Harry asked. "It could be yet another trap."

Snape shook his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, and sniffed. "I can smell the Jasmine in the air, mixed with vanilla. She is here, I can feel it deep down inside."

Harry concluded that Snape was going batshit crazy without alcohol. But then, he caught the scent of the flower in the air. He shared a look with his former Potions Master, and he smirked.

"Told you she was here."  
"Fine, fine," Harry grumbled. They swam towards the island, using the planks of wood that was part of their boat at one time as a sort of pool floaty. They swam with the current, and when they got to shore, both of them laid back on the sand, breathing heavily. 

"Fuck, it's hot out here," Snape grumbled. He sat up. He was shirtless, and his dark pants were all torn up. Harry didn't look much better, but at least he didn't lose his glasses. 

Snape helped him up, and they looked about the island. Harry found it idyllic, but quiet, save for the sounds of an occasional bird or monkey. They both felt the presence of protective enchantments on the island, and they walked towards the wards, rather than avoiding them.

They held out their wands, and a very tan blonde haired man emerged, levitating a boar corpse behind him. Blood splattered his muscled chest. He kept his kill hovering in the air, and the blonde's wand rose in the air.

"U-Uncle?" The blonde asked. "Harry Potter?"

Harry stared at Draco in shock. Draco wore ratty faded green swim trunks, and his blonde hair was long, and grew out to his shoulder blades. He looked like a very tan, fit Lucius Malfoy. There was a thin scruff of facial hair on his face. 

"You look like Tarzan," Harry quipped. "Or Fabio. I can't decide which. Is Hermione here?"

Draco lowered his wand. "Yeah, she's swimming in this lagoon we found not to far from our house. Well, it was more or less our tent at the time. But we have a more permanent house now."

Draco lowered the wards, and tucked his wand in his shorts. He hugged Harry first, and then his godfather. Harry watched as Draco and Snape cried over each other. It was a lovely, touching moment, and Harry felt like he was intruding just by being there.

Draco took his kill to a beautiful fire pit area where he proceeded to cook. "Harry, can you go grab some fruit from the trees over yonder?" Draco asked. "This pig will taste great with fruit stuffed inside of him. Uncle, can you gather up a salad?"

Snape nodded, and set to work. Harry grabbed what fruits he could find with magic, and went back into camp feeling triumphant. Draco scowled, "Really, Potter? Not everything should be done with magic. Well, get that fruit over here, and I can get this pig turning on the spit in no time."

Harry was amazed by how Draco cleaned, gutted, and washed his boar out with water. Then once he skinned the pig to his satisfaction, he began stuffing the pig's mouth and innards with the fruit he gathered. Draco did this all without magic. Some time later, Snape returned, and prepared the salads for all four of them. 

Draco caught his incredulous expression, and laughed, "Hermione usually does this with me, but she went on a hike this morning, and I hunted."

"Oh. That's cool...I guess," Harry said. "I'm just used to you being this pampered, spoiled brat."

Draco nodded. "Yeah. But I had to rid myself of my past. Once I did that, surviving out here became a pleasure, as well as a necessity. We live in peace here, and no one, not even the tribal people up from the other islands, bothers us. They show up every full moon giving sacrifices to some island goddess called Calypso, and we keep up the wards to protect us from them."

Snape helped with glazing the pig, and cleared his throat. "Should you not collect Miss Granger?"

"Malfoy, Uncle," Draco corrected. "We um..." He blushed slightly. "Our magic bound us together, so we're married, unofficially, of course."

"Congratulations," Snape said. "My mistake. Go and collect your wife. I will finish up here."

Draco nodded, and walked off. Harry helped Snape cook, and when it was all done, Harry saw Hermione walk hand in hand with Draco. She wore a bikini tucked into very short cut offs, and she was very tanned, and just as fit as Draco. 

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, running up to him. "Oh, Harry! Thank Merlin, you're safe!"

He hugged her tight, and Draco's news really stabbed him in the heart. It wasn't fair! She was meant to be with him, damn it! Yet here she was, holding Draco's hand and looking at her all lovey dovey-like. 

Harry forced down his revulsion, and smiled. "You too, believe me. Severus and I had a hell of a time getting here."

Hermione set the table for dinner, and Harry was amazed by how clean the place was, and also how simple it all was. The walls were made of volcanic rocks, and the floors smooth under their feet. There were handwoven rugs laid out on the floor that were soft to the touch, and even the plates, bowls, and silverware were hand made. 

Juice and water were served as drinks, and the food was extravagant for such a gathering. Everyone ate quietly, and when Hermione was done cleaning up the dishes, and cleaning their area of the house, it was time to talk. 

"Do you have any way of getting off the island?" Snape asked Draco.

Hermione nodded. "We do. I made my choice, and the powers that be that directed Draco to apparate here after the plane crash, have agreed to free us."

All three wizards turned to look at her. "Um, Min,' darling," Draco said, kissing her hand. "When were you going to tell me this?"

Hermione sighed. "Tonight after dinner, I swear. But since Harry and Severus are here, that means that we can now apparate to anywhere in the world. Let me guess, there was a kraken that attacked your boat on the way over here?"

"Our ship, actually," Snape explained. "We tried to kill it with spells, but to no avail. So Potter and I, escaped on a dinghy. It chased us, and smashed up our boat last night. Then I smelled your fragrance, Hermione: Jasmine and vanilla mixed together. This island appeared, as if from a mirage, and so we are as you see us."

Hermione nodded, and sighed. "Yes, and so comes my story." She told a fantastical story of the goddess Calypso showing three paths Hermione could take. Draco nodded along with her story, and so did Snape in some areas, but he was totally clueless.

"So, you're telling me that I don't figure into your destiny, Mione?' " Harry snarled. "I broke up my marriage for you, gave our son the best life imaginable, and here it's either the two Slytherins here, or nothing at all. That's rich coming from you, Hermione, really! Well, fuck you! I've had it, I'm out of here."

Hermione begged for him to come back, but he was too angry to hear her. He disapparated as soon as he left the house, and found himself going to Knockturn Alley, and getting laid; and so, Harry ends his involvement in this tale, because not soon after leaving the brothel in Knockturn Alley, a random thief picked his pockets, and broke his famous wand before knifing him in a filthy gutter...


	14. Convergence Pt. 2

Hermione

"Hermione!" Draco called. "Min,' you gotta come see this!"

I already knew what had happened: Severus Snape was here, and more than likely Harry Potter was with him. We could leave the island at any time, which meant that we were no longer prisoners on this island. I could have chosen either Draco or Severus Snape, but I chose Draco, because I felt deep down in my heart of hearts that he was the best possible choice for me.

I swam to shore and put my bikini and shorts back on. Draco met with me, and we shared a hug. He seemed happy, and excited. "Oh Min,' my Uncle and Harry Potter are here, really here! We're saved, and we can finally leave this island any time we want. I don't know how this is possible, but it's true. I have a boar cooking in the firepit, and I set them to work preparing it."

I picked up my wand, and put it in my back pocket. "Let me guess: Harry complained about doing a little bit of work."

Draco laughed, cupping my face with his hands, and kissing me. "Well, yeah, but I was worse when I first got here, you know that. But come on, I'm just dying to finally have guests over."

I couldn't help but be moved by my husband's enthusiasm. We walked hand in hand to meet our guests, and they both looked worse for wear. I could see that if I had chosen Severus Snape that our affair would begin very shortly after my rescue, but as I chose Draco, I felt nothing romantic towards my former Potions teacher.

I ran to Harry and hugged him. I then hugged Severus, and he hugged me back, surprisingly. We went back to the house, and I set the dinner table, and made it presentable. When dinner was set, everyone tucked in for the meal.

I later told my story about Calypso, and the choices that I had to make. But Harry grew enraged that my destiny did not lie with him.

"Harry, wait!" I begged. But he would not be moved. He disapparated on the spot, and I felt so torn.

Draco held me close as I sobbed against him. "Why, Draco? Why would Harry do this? I did love him once, I really did, but he was so c-cold and unfeeling."

Draco kissed my forehead softly. "I know, darling. But it was his decision to make, not yours. And look on the bright side: my father was no doubt, overjoyed to foster your boy, and--"

"Our boy," I corrected. "Unless, you object to being my son's stepfather, that is?"

Draco kissed me chastely. "None whatsoever, love. And you, Uncle, would you object to being little Severus's godfather?"

Severus grinned warmly. "None whatsoever. But you are having more, are you not?"

I laughed. "Why Severus? Are you looking forward to me looking like a walking cow?"

Severus smirked, and shook his head. "Hardly. But I'm certain Lucius will be thrilled you are filling Malfoy Manor with the sounds of pitter patter of little feet."

I couldn't resist but kissing Severus's cheek. "Oh, don't worry about that, we will be working on that. Will you be our kid's godfather?"

Severus nodded, his face stoic. "I would be honored, Hermione. You know that I would."

Draco chuckled. "Careful, Uncle. I think that you're scaring my wife with you being so nice to her."

Severus laughed. "Well, fuck. I suppose that you know my secret then."

I giggled. "Yeah, I guess that I do. Well, do you guys want to leave in the morning, or tonight?"

Severus yawned. "I think a good night's sleep is in order. But first, where do you bathe?"

"In the lagoon," Draco said. "I can show you."

Severus nodded, his whole demenor guarded once more. I watched both guys leave, and I transfigured the rug in the living room into a comfortable bed with all black bedding on it.

I then packed what I could in my bedroom, and did my bedtime routine of brushing my teeth, washing my face with the skin care treatments I made myself, and put on my body lotion last. I stripped, and decided to sleep in the nude.

The boys made it back twenty minutes later, and Draco found me in bed reading an old issue of Witch Weekly. He cast a strong muffilato charm, and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Min.' I thought I would find you out for your swim by the ocean," Draco teased lightly.

I chuckled. "Not with a guest here. Did you guys catch up alright?"

Draco undressed. "More or less. Are you still bummed out about Harry?"

"Yes. But if this is to be our last night here, should we not make the most of it?" I pointed out.

Draco grinned knowingly. "Yes. What did you have in mind?"

I put my magazine in my beaded bag, and crooked my finger, and motioned for him to join me on the bed. Draco knew by my look that I wanted him, badly. Draco crawled to me, and I sat up, letting the covers fall off of my body. He captured my lips in a bruising, heated kiss, and he had me lay back on the bed.

I obeyed, and he trailed his lips down my neck, and he cupped my breasts, his tongue nipping and flicking against each nipple. He then kissed down my chest, licking and nipping me with little love bites as he went. When he finally reached my pussy, he kissed along my inner thighs, and he parted my already swollen labia with two of his fingers. My breathing grew more labored as I rode his fingers. He began to thrust them faster and deeper inside of me as he sucked and teased my clit with his mouth. I felt my womb flutter deep from within, and I reached my release, crying out Draco's name.

Draco then began to fuck me with his mouth, expertly licking me, and driving my senses to madness as I got wetter and wetter. "Draco...gods...please, _please_ make love to me," I painted.

Draco fitted himself to my entrance, and I gasped at his length. Draco began to move deep inside of me, hitting my gspot with every thrust. We kissed in a frenzy of unadulterated passion as we both began to move as one, moving from one position to another as we made love nearly all night. When we were done, we cleaned up the bed, and ourselves magically. We snuggled, and slept peacefully the rest of the night. Would I ever return to this magical place? I don't know, but I did know that I would not have to face it alone, and that was all that mattered...


	15. A Welcome Announcement

Hermione

Almost two years of my life was spent on the island, and it was so hard to leave. The wizarding news outlets called me and Draco's return to civilization a 'miracle,' and it was amazing how we both survived. Draco and I just saw it as life. It was not always the easiest life, and we had our problems, but we loved one another, and we lived. 

Two months after my return from the island, I noticed that I was feeling ill, and not quite myself, and that I was not bleeding at the right time for my menses. I bought a muggle pregnancy test, and a plus sign formed on the indicator after I pissed on the stick. Draco was busy with his around the clock rotations, so the weekend was the only way that I could speak to him. 

"Draco, can we talk?" I asked, knocking on the door of the Malfoy family study. His father Lucius had already gone to work, and Little Severus was in school at this time. 

Draco popped up his head from typing at a fast pace on his laptop. "Sure, Min.' What's up?"

I felt nervous all of a sudden. Mostly, because I was afraid that he would revert to his snarky, bullying self from his school days. "I...Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about something kind of important," I began carefully. 

Draco clicked his mouse, and shut his laptop. "What did you want to say?" He asked. "I'm all ears."

I sat down in front of him at his desk, and wordlessly handed him the Ziploc baggie with my pregnancy test stick in it. He took it, and his face registered complete surprise at what he saw.

"Do you mind if I run a diagnosis?" Draco asked. "I'm not doubting you, darling. But our bodies are slightly different from muggles, so their tests aren't always reliable."

I stood and walked over to him. "Okay. But I'm pretty sure the results will be the same, since I have the same symptoms of being pregnant last time."

Draco grinned knowingly. "I know, but I'm just being a healer at this point. I want to be absolutely certain before we tell everyone. Medicis."

A chart popped up as he ran his wand up and down my body. He nodded at the medical figures listed in front of him. 

"Ah. According to your diagnostic, this conception happened immediately after we returned from the island. I cannot tell what we are having, it is much too soon for that, but in another month or two, yes, we can determine gender, and plan out the nursery accordingly."

He ended the spell, and he smiled warmly. "Come here, sweetheart."

I did, and he drew me into his lap. He gently, slowly kissed me, and I kissed him back. "Oh, Draco. Are...are we really going to have a child?"

Draco nodded, his gray eyes sparkling with love for me. "Yes, my love, we are. And what's more, is I think we should make this official between us."

We already knew we were married. The night we made love for the first time on the island, we knew what had happened between us. 

"Are you sure we need to?" 

Draco kissed my inner right wrist. "It will be a mere formality since we are already bound as such, but it will appease the Ministry. Plus, we have a child to think of. If we are not wed according to their standards, our child won't be eligible for school, or university later on in life."

I chuckled. "Fine, Mr Analretentive Doctor Malfoy. I will marry you...again. But you honestly could have just asked."

Draco laughed, positioning me so that I was straddling his hips. I felt his semi hard bulge in his pants. "Hmm...Now, where would be the fun in that be? I confess that I'm going to like having a pregnant wife."

He slid his left hand up my thigh, and cupped my panties clad mons. I moaned as I ground into his hand. Draco smirked wickedly. "Mmm....I thought you had meetings tonight at St. Mungos," I whispered in his ear, as he began to kiss along my neck.

Draco slid a finger into my moist cavern, and growled in the back of his throat, "Fuck them. I want to get in that bed, and celebrate by worshipping you." 

He slid his finger out of me, and he carried me bridal style upstairs to our bedroom. We attacked each other's clothes as we kissed, and he pinned me to the bed, and slid himself inside of me. Our movements eventually became sloppy as Draco neared his release, and when he did finish inside of me, he collapsed off to the side, his breathing heavy as he slid out of me.

"That was nice," I commented.   
"Only nice?"

I socked him in the arm playfully. "Okay, you're a major sex god, and the best I've ever had. Yay, for me."

Draco kissed my sweaty forehead. "Uh huh." He looked at his watch and cursed, "Shit. I'm sorry, love. But I really do have to go. I'll be back late."

He got up out of bed, and I got a shot of his perfect ass. I took a moment to ogle my husband. He really did have a lovely body, and it was all mine. I would soon have two children, and a handsome, sexy husband. What more could any woman want, honestly? He got dressed, and I got up, and helped him with his tie. 

Draco cupped my breasts with his hands. " You know, it's going to be very hard for me to leave, seeing you look like this."

I giggled. "Oh? And do you see something you like, doctor?"

He playfully twisted my nipples, and lowered his head to flick each nipple with his tongue. "Mmhm, you know I do. Don't you dare forget it for when your husband gets home."

"Oh my," I played along. "Well, you know, he would be most pissed if he caught us like this. He has quite the temper on him."

Draco laughed, "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" He kissed me softly, and released me, "I have to go. I will be back late."

"Okay. Be safe."  
"You too. I love you."  
"I love you too."

Draco left, and when he was gone, I took a long, lingering bath, and got dressed for dinner. The manor was a lonely place without Severus, Draco, Lucius, or my son around. 

In fact, the whole place felt like a tomb without people to liven it up. When I returned from the island, I had initially just wanted to pick up my life from where I left it. But when I was replaced at my job at the Ministry, and my asshole bosses didn't take into account that I couldn't show up for work due to being held captive on a semi-deserted Caribbean island, I was fired, and not even given a last paycheck. 

Draco was able to explain to St. Mungos the situation, and he was able to still work as if nothing amiss had occurred. Of course, I was fairly certain that Lucius had something to do with Draco being able to keep his job as a healer. Severus kept his job as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and so I rarely saw him for dinner. Harry though, Harry soon was found dead in a Knockturn Alley street, his throat cut from ear to ear, and all of his money, and wand stolen by the riff raff that populated that area of Diagon Alley. No one knew who killed him, and my son was devastated for a long time, because he had been quite close with his father. School was his refuge, even more than home.

Ginny moved on, and was soon sporting a pregnant belly, and going about London on Dean Thomas's arm. Lily Luna, begged to be allowed to live at Malfoy Manor when not at school, and Draco and I agreed. Ginny did not like that one bit, but I had explained several times that I did not kidnap her daughter. She spit in my face, and denounced me as a homewrecker, and that was the last I saw of her. 

I wore dark green robes, and drank my anti-nauseaum potion before heading down to dinner. Lucius and Severus were having a spirited debate pertaining to their jobs, but Lucius stopped speaking, and greeted me with a hug. 

"And how is my daughter in law tonight?" Lucius asked, kissing my cheek. 

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine. I have to take anti nausea potions, but other than that, I'm just peachy. Thank you, Severus, by the way, for the potions, I could never get them to taste decent when in class."

A smile curved my former Potions teacher's lips. "Yes, well, the ingredient is a secret known only to me, and I know that you are a stickler for mixing only the required ingredients together for a potion."

I chuckled, not caring about his smart mouth. "Obviously," I retorted. "Wait, how did you two even know I was in a family way?"

"Tapestry room," Lucius answered. "Anyways, Severus and I were just debating about the merits of glamors verses potions to achieve the same effect."

The dinner arrived, and we all debated the issue in a friendly, spirited manner that elicited a few laughs from my stoic, former teacher. 

When dinner was over, I said to Severus, "You really should laugh and smile more, Severus, it brings out your looks."

Severus smirked, and said quietly, "I hardly think that I have any worth of note, but I thank you for your kindness, nonetheless. Good evening, Hermione."

"You're not staying the night?"  
"No, I have classes."  
"Oh. But I thought--"

"Missing my company already?" Severus teased lightly. "Whatever will Draco think?"

I laughed, "Oh hush, perv. I may be a married lady and all of that, but even I can see that you're charming. Now, go and find some lady to entertain."

Severus hugged me. "Oh, I do. Quite often, actually, but it usually requires money to see her. But that is my life, not yours. Good night, Madame Malfoy."

"You too, Severus, you too."

We parted then, as he used the floo network, and I went upstairs to get ready for bed. Late at night, I felt the other end of the bed dip, and knew that it was Draco, because of his clean scent, and his strong arms wrapped around me. He kissed my temple, and quickly fell asleep with me in his arms. I slept soon after, and dreamed we were back on our island paradise once more...


	16. And Baby Makes....Four?

Hermione

Eight Months Later...

I woke up to pain, a lot of it as I came out of my anesthesia. The healers had to put me under when I went into labor. But when I came out of it, I woke up to hearing more than one baby crying. Draco was by my side, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, babe," Draco greeted.  
"Hey, love."

He kissed my forehead. "We have a boy and a girl."

I blinked my eyes, and the lights from the operating room hurt my eyes. "We...we do?"

Draco presented a cleaned up tiny baby. "This is our girl," Draco announced. "Our son is being cleaned up by the healers now."

He handed me our daughter, and she had a small head of dirty blonde hair that was very curly. I couldn't keep my tears in check as I looked at her perfect little hands and feet. 

"She's beautiful, Draco," I cried. "What do you want to call her?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "My family usually names their kids off of constellations. But we don't have to, it's just a Malfoy and Black tradition."

"How about Jane?" I suggested. "It was my mother's name. Or maybe Narcissa for your mother?"

Draco looked at our daughter, and she opened her eyes. She had my eyes, but her father's smile and nose. He made a silly face for her, and she giggled. 

"I think..." Draco studied our little girl critically and said, "I think that Jane is a perfect name for her."

He handed Jane to me, and the nurse handed Draco our son to him. I opened up my hospital gown, and took out my left breast. She fed eagerly after I directed her little mouth to my nipple. It felt weird having her little mouth pulling milk and colostrum into her little body, but at least she didn't pull too much. 

Draco carried our son about the room, and seeing his little down of white blonde hair, there was no mistaking that this was a Malfoy child. Draco was less playful with him, more in awe at the moment. 

There were tears in his eyes, and he looked so happy. "Oh Min.' He...he's so lovely. Like a little angel, a cherub."

I chuckled. "Actually, cherubs are rather frightening, if you were to read the actual descriptions of them in the ancient Biblical texts." 

Draco chuckled, "I'm sure. Geez, I'm sure this annoyed your friends, right? This encyclopedic knowledge?"

I chuckled, "Sure, but I helped them graduate, so there is that. Now, what shall we name our son?"

Draco looked over our boy, who was trying to grab at his shirt, and failing. "Hmm...Orion?"

"Not Scorpius?"  
"Maybe next kid."

I shrugged my shoulders. I burped Jane and handed her off to a waiting nurse. "Fair enough. Hand him to me, he has to be hungry."

Draco did, and I had Orion feed off of my right breast. He latched on immediately, and began nursing. Draco giggled slightly, "Well, that settles that question: is my son going to be a leg, or breast guy, and I think he's going to be into breasts, just like me. I'm honestly jealous right now."

I rolled my eyes. "Draco, he's a minutes old. You can't honestly be jealous of a baby."

Draco kissed my cheek. "Only I should get to kiss those perfect tits of yours. Please say you'll pump those bad boys when they're old enough."

"I will," I promised. "I heard you lose a bit of elasticity in your breasts if you breast feed completely."

"It's worth a shot any way," Draco said. "Are you too tired for guests? I can make them come back tomorrow."

"No, no, send them in," I insisted. 

Draco did, and the Patil twins, along with Blaise Zambini, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and her husband Rolf Scamander came in. Luna cooed and sang to the twins, and the guys, save for Severus, chatted up Draco. 

Snape managed to steal one of the twins over to me, and I said, "Thank you...Severus. Sorry, I'm still not used to calling you by name."

He dropped off Jane in my arms, and asked, "How are you dealing with all of this, in truth?"

I looked around the room, and Blaise was making Orion giggle as he sang some silly little Italian lullaby to him.

"I'm a little overwhelmed," I confessed. "I wasn't expecting a twin, just a single child. But I will deal with it in stride like always. Why do you ask?"

Severus asked, "May I hold him?"

I handed Jane over to him, and I felt a little bad for Snape then, because he would make a good father. Jane touched his cheek, and her magic flared up, and glowed for a moment. 

Severus smiled. "Well, I guess she chose me to be her godfather."

I smiled back. "I'm glad. You would be a good father, I think."

He chuckled, "Bah! Nonsense. I'm a strict old bastard. Always have been, always will be. Your daughter is crazy to choose me."

I giggled. "Aw, well, she does have a type already, I guess, just like her mother."

Orion's magic flared up as he chose Blaise to be his godfather, and Blaise cheered. Jane whined about being woken up, but Snape soothed her, purring something I couldn't make out into her ear. He placed her in my arms, and I had to have lots of pictures taken with everyone and the twins.

When the welcome party was over, I yawned, and Lucius ordered everyone out of the room so I could sleep. I kissed my babies to soothe them to sleep, and Severus carried Jane out of the room. Lucius took Orion, tousling his little wisps of blonde hair as he did so.

Draco came back into the room, and sat beside me. "Do you need me to stay?" He asked softly.

I saw that everyone left a huge amount of sweets and flowers behind. "Yes, just until I fall asleep, I know you're really busy."

Draco held my hand, kissing it, and I felt soothed by my husband's presence. We had a private ceremony at the Ministry of Magic a month prior, and we had to explain that we bonded while we were on that island, and they performed the ceremony after money was paid into the right pockets, of course. I looked like I was going to pop at any moment, but I had never been happier, and so was Draco...

🌌-----

A week later, I was released from St. Mungos, and Draco and I traveled the Caribbean on a belated honeymoon. We eventually found the island again, and had a blissful honeymoon hiking and seeing our island home once again. When we finally returned to England, I soon found out that I was pregnant yet again...


	17. Platform 9 3/4

Hermione

Eleven Years Later...

Both sets of twins accompanied me to King's Cross Station the year Jane and Orion received their Hogwarts letters. Scorpius and Castor, my second set of twins would be attending Hogwarts next year.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around. I saw that it was Lucius. He had two coffees in his hands.

My children turned around, and ran to him. "Grandpa!" They chorused.

Lucius handed me the coffees, and he hugged my children happily. I watched Lucius interact with his grandchildren, and I couldn't help but smile. Four children, that was what Calypso promised me in the grotto under the lagoon. I had a choice to make, and I made it. My eldest son would guide them, and hopefully, they would all get along. Five children in all, what more could I want in life?

I hugged Orion and Jane, and Jane asked, "Mom, what if I'm not sorted into Slytherin? Will you and dad love me any less?"

I kissed my daughter's forehead, and said truthfully, "Jane, you were named after my mother, and she was the strongest, sweetest lady imaginable. She was--"

"I know, mom," Jane cut me off, shaking her head. "I know Grandma Jane wasn't magical, and that's okay. I just...I worried about what dad and Grandpa would think."

A tear ran down my cheek, which I wiped up delicately. I put my hands on my daughter's shoulders and said, "Jane, listen to me: none of us will love you any less, no matter what House you get sorted into. I was a Gryffindor myself, and your father and I were not allowed to date in school, because of the rivalry, and blood status. But eventually, we did overcome our pasts, and get together. I guess what I'm really trying to say, sweetheart, is that if two people from completely different backgrounds can overcome this ancient school House rivalry, anything is possible."

Jane hugged me tight, and I hugged her back. "Thanks, mom," She cried. "That helps a lot. I love you."

I wiped at her tears. "I love you too, Jane, so much."

She boarded the Hogwarts Express, and Orion gave me a quick hug. He didn't give me a kiss on the cheek, because his friends were present, and he didn't want to be seen as a mama's boy. He followed his sister, and Lucius approached me with a smug, knowing grin on his face.

"Uh oh," I pointed out. "What's with the trademark Malfoy smirk here. What are you planning, Lucius?"

Lucius laughed, smoothing back his long blonde hair. "Oh, nothing nefarious, I assure you. Although, I did bribe my little minions here to behave or they wouldn't get icecream later on."

"Oh, mum! Can we? Can we?!" Castor piped up.

His brother Scorpius, who was his older twin by fifteen minutes, chorused, "Please, Mum! Come _on_ , I've been without my mocha freeze for like, forever! Grand promised that if we let you say bye to Ori and Janey in peace that you two would let us get some icecream."

" _Was Draco this bad at this age?"_ I asked Lucius mentally. " _Surely, he wasn't."_

" _Oh, worse,"_ Lucius answered. " _But I know you don't spoil your children, that's my job as the grandparent."_

I rolled my eyes at him, and looked at my children. I smiled. "Alright, we absolutely can go out for icecream, but after we go get some pizza. How does that sound, guys?"

My kids got excited, and began hugging and carrying on. "Alright, alright, I will call your father, and tell him the news. Maybe he can get out of his meeting early to join us," I added.

I called Draco, and he answered on the third ring. "Hey, kitten."

"Hey, ferret," I teased back. "Listen, your father and I just dropped off Orion and Jane for Hogwarts, and he promised them icecream if they were good. But we're having pizza first. Want to join us? We'll be at Riccardos."

Draco shuffled some papers in the background, and he said, "Yeah, I'll try, love. But they have got me doing back to back rotations, because some healers have been out sick lately. Could you order a pizza for me just in case I don't make it in time?"

I stifled my disappointment. Such was the life of the wife of a doctor, I suppose. "Yeah, you bet. I'll even bring back some icecream and keep it fresh with a stasis spell," I suggested.

Draco sighed. "Oh no, you don't have to do that, babe. You know, the manor has that stuff in storage."

"Don't tell the kids that."

"True," He chuckled. "You have fun with the kids, Hermione, I will be fine, really. We can eat that other pizza together, you and I. Deal?"

"Deal."  
"I love you."

"I love you too," I said, and pressed END on my phone. I put my smartphone away in my purse. I went to where the kids were waiting with Lucius, and told them the plan. They groaned about not being able to spend this time with their father, but their spirits brightened up at the mention that they would be allowed pizza and icecream.

I ordered enough pizza for everyone, and a separate one for Draco and myself. I kept his fresh with a stasis spell, and the kids had a wonderful time eating icecream after dinner. When we got back to the manor, I insisted that the kids obey their set bedtime. They did not complain about this, since I flexed the rules just to allow them junk food for dinner, and they knew I would only go so far with the bending of the rules.

Draco did not return until late that night, but when he did, I was soaking in the bathtub when he arrived...


	18. A Luxurious Bath

Hermione

I was sipping champagne, and letting the jets of the Jacuzzi work out the tension in my neck when I saw Draco come in to the bathroom.

"I was wondering where you wandered off to," Draco said, apropos to nothing.

I turned to face him. "Well, you could always join me in here, you know? We haven't just spent time together alone in so long, it would be nice."

Draco nodded. "It sure would. Where are the kids?"

"In bed. Or they damn sure better be," I answered. "I instructed the house elves to tell me if they get it in their heads to sneak out. I doubt it with them being ten, but you never know. Maybe I'm just preparing for the teen years."

Draco laughed. "Uh oh. Yeah, that will be a whirlwind, if they are anything like us."

"Hey, Harry and Ron were the ones getting in trouble," I defended. "I was just there to put the fires out as much as I could. I'm the good girl, remember?"

Draco undressed, and my eyes raked up and down his body. Draco winked slyly. "Not such a good girl now, though," He said, entering the tub, and sitting down beside me. "My, my, whatever will your friends think with you sharing your tub in the nude like this?"

I giggled, "Shut up, and massage my shoulders, git. Last I looked, we had four kids, and I still find you just as sexy as I did on that damn island."

Draco wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Oh, not so damned as all of that. Didn't we make the twins both times there?"

I kissed him lightly. "Yes, you're right, of course. It will always be our little sanctuary for us alone."

Draco pressed his lips to mine and deepened it. Our tongues met, and we broke the kiss for air.

"Yes, I agree," I said breathlessly. "But I have loved you long before that. But I needed the island to show me that."

"I agree. I love you too, Hermione. Always and forever," Draco agreed.

We made love then, a slow, langorious expression of our love for one another. We finished up in our bed, our limbs intertwined under the covers. We did not speak, because there was no need. We had our family, our love. What more could any of us wanted, honestly? The answer was nothing, nothing at all. So it is that my tale ends, and I am ready to live for the future, and all of the past to stay in the past where it belongs...always and forever...

The End


End file.
